Anger Management
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Closing the office door again she returned to the paperwork on her desk smiling at the difference half an hour could make, she'd still been in a foul mood when he walked in but now she had never felt more relaxed and she knew as long as she had him to manage her anger she could deal with anything.


**Anger Management**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Counter Culture Blues

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** ** . /group/lewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **Closing the office door again she returned to the paperwork on her desk smiling at the difference half an hour could make, she'd still been in a foul mood when he walked in but now she had never felt more relaxed and she knew as long as she had him to manage her anger she could deal with anything.

**Author's Note:- **A little smut for smut's sake nothing more to say other than if smut is not your thing best turn back now don't say you weren't warned!

"Why are you ignoring my calls? You're not still angry about the press thing are you? We can't be held responsible for the fact some hack decided to hide in the bushes and take snaps of….."James began the words stopping in his throat as Jean looked up from the paperwork on her desk the edge to her gaze terrifying and exciting him in equal measure. If she was just the right side of furious then she'd let him close enough to calm her completely. If he'd misjudged the situation though and she wasn't there yet she's send him away with a flea in his ear and it would be days before she let him touch her again.

"I know you and Lewis find the whole things terribly trivial James but you aren't the one who has to stand in front of the chief constable while he lectures you for the 20th time about how it's our "job" to make sure Oxford is somewhere that people want to come to live, or visit or to frolic through the fucking fields in!" Jean sighed watching as he looked her up and down as she rounded the desk and leaned against it. "Do you think I really give a damn about the tourist trade or the property market? I'm not a complete bitch I want you to solve this case and find out who killed that boy and the others just like I want you to solve every other case. However I did warn you both that if I had to listen to him then you two were going to find your lives two steps way from unbearable."

"You know you look fantastic in red don't you?" James smiled reaching behind him and turning the lock on the office door before closing the gap between them. "And you are so sexy when you're angry I mean seriously hot. It's almost worth pissing you off just to see it. Since you told us to get out of here all I've been able to think about is bending you over that desk and making you forget your own name left alone what the chief bloody constable has to say."

"Is that so?" Jean replied her eyes scanning the room to ensure that all the blinds were closed as he ran his fingers down her neck and over her breasts before gripping her hips and turning her so her back rested against his chest. "God I need you right now, I need you to take me until I cum so hard I can't stand up let alone care about this building."

"Tell me again, tell me what you want. I want to hear you ask me to make love to you. I want you to give up control completely." James whispered his hand slipping under the loose red cotton of her dress letting his fingers tease the soft skin on her thighs as her head turned and he captured her lips.

"I need you James don't tease," Jean replied her body being set on fire with the gentleness of touches of his fingers on her skin. She could feel how much he needed her too but she knew after her telling off earlier he wanted to her that he could still make her forget that they shouldn't be doing this here, make her forget that they shouldn't be doing it at all and beg him to take her in spite of it all.

"You know that's not good enough," He smiled dipping his fingers inside her panties and pulling them away again. He'd known it was all it would take as he watched her grip the end of the desk the low moan escaping as he briefly let his fingers feel her readiness making him desperate as well. "You know what you want and you know all you have to do is ask and it's done."

"Oh god James… I want you inside me, I want you to… " Jean gasped as she felt him push her panties over her hips knowing he'd done all he needed to as she heard the zip of his trousers lower and finally felt him nudging at her core.

"Say it." He whispered the sight of her bent over the desk that was usually the barrier between them sending an extra surge of arousal through him. "Now Jeanie say it or we can just go back to work."

"Make love to me… please James" She replied in a desperate gasp the tiny part of her Brian still functioning reminding her that anyone could be walking past. "I want you. I need you now please make love to me until there's nothing and no one I can think about but how much I love you."

Biting her lip as she finally gave him what he wanted and he gripped her hips thrusting into her with a force that verged on violence she swallowed the cry of pleasure that she was desperate to give. No one had ever been able to do what he could. No one had been able to make her feel loved and cherished when they had time to indulge in slow tender love making and yet made her like she could turn them into an animal because they needed her so much. When he was desperate for her like he was now and could make her just as desperate for him she felt more alive than she had in her life. Right now as she gripped the edge of the desk tighter and heard him whisper her name in a rhythmic chant behind her she knew it would only be moments before she was overtaken by the mushroom cloud o pleasure he never failed to give her.

"Harder James I thought you wanted me to let to control me right now you're….oh god yes…James…yes"

"You….feel…..amazing…..when…that…..happens…." James gasped as he felt her pulse around him and watched as she arched toward him her knuckles whitening as she gripped the desk in an effort not to cry out and alert the entire station of how amazing he was making her feel.

"Your turn." Jean whispered her body still trembling from the onslaught of pleasure as she felt his nails dig into her hips until he finally stilled deep inside her.

"Next time the Chief Constable pisses you off think about this and I bet you'll find it easier to ignore him." James smiled a few minutes later as she turned in his arms capturing his lips with hers.

"You love it when I tell you off." Jean smiled rearranging her clothing as he smiled at her.

"True but then you love that I makes me want to remind you just how easily I can make you forget about the fact you're entitled to tell me off." James agreed as she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. "And isn't that better than how did you put it….oh yes….Frolicking bloody baa lambs on the front of your newspaper? You know Robbie was one step away from telling you to screw the Chief Constable and the bloody baa lambs don't you?"

"Of course I do but the only person I screw these days is you and he wouldn't have he'll just ignore me like you two always do. I'd find it disconcerting if you both suddenly started listening to me." Jean smiled as she turned the lock on the door again and he knew the diversion from their normality was over. She'd occasionally let their need for each other takeover but she'd never let it stop them working once the moment had passed.

"Later?" He asked pausing at the door as she nodded.

"Always ." She replied knowing that he had a hard time with the fact that sometimes where was an animalistic edge to their desire. It was an unwritten rule that she wouldn't let it happen unless she knew she could let him remind her how much he loved her afterward, whether that be immediately or, as in this case, when they could be properly alone." Back to work the sooner you solve this case the sooner we can both clock off and you can let me remind you this time how quickly I can make you lose control."

"Where you're concerned I've forgotten what control is." James smiled throwing her a seductive wink as he walked away and she leant against the office door watching him go. She knew Robbie would notice later that her mood had changed, she even knew that he might make some offhand comments about it to James. It always worked that way but she'd learnt long ago that it didn't matter because discretion was one of the many things she loved about him. Closing the office door again she returned to the paperwork on her desk smiling at the difference half an hour could make, she'd still been in a foul mood when he walked in but now she had never felt more relaxed and she knew as long as she had him to manage her anger she could deal with anything.


End file.
